Gods and demigods reading 'The Lightning Thief'
by Daughter-of-the-Big-Three1301
Summary: I know that this is over used, but I really like to try it. Gods, demigods, and a few others read The Lightning Thief with a TWIST. Just give it a read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters, but I wish I did.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Present time: Thursday, October 13, 2016 in New York

Rachael

In my room I was looking out the window at the New York skyline then back to the painting I finish two days ago. It was super confusing. It was our events mixed with simpler ones, but with a different outcome or something like that and bright flashes. Like how the gods flash in or out, but these ones are white. I knew that something drastic was about to happen. Not a second later a bright white light surround me.

Annabeth

It's Fall break now. So some campers come back here to visit for the week, but me. I'm thinking about the past. It's been 6 years since the second Giant War ended. We've lost so many, but lucky we've managed to put Mother Earth back to sleep. By we; I mean Percy my boyfriend, but he is not here. Any more. You see even after the war. We lost two of the best heroes in demigod history, but not from death. But from lies and a mistakes. Those two heroes are my boyfriend Percy son of Poseidon and his cousin Jason son of Jupiter. I still can't believe that Percy would break up with me. I mean I admit that I did kind of lied and trick him, but that is beside the point. I love him and I know he loves me. I have to find him. So I can apologize. Then we can push past this and get back together and get married and start a family together.

I was so caught up in my thought about them. _Him._ I don't notice the flash until I was caught in it.

Nico

Will and I are in my cabin. In my bed with him above me having a heavy making out session between classes. Then clothes were about to come off. We didn't notice the bright flash surrounding us.

Thalia

Humming to some Green Day songs; while by a creek in upstate New York near the Canadian border washing my clothes. Then I started thinking about my brothers (one by blood; other by everything else but blood) like I always do. I miss them so much. I do hope they are okay; cause if they are. I'm going hug them so hard. Then I'm going to kill them. Bring them back from Hades and kill them again. But I do want to know the real reason why they left. I mean, I know two wars in two years is tough, but I have a feeling that there is more reasons why left us. Also why did they both break up with their girlfriends. Piper is faring pretty good, but Annabeth is falling apart. When I find Percy. He better have a really good reason breaking her heart.

Now with me being a hunter I notice the flash even in deep thought and it was not like a god flashing in or out. So I grabbed my weapons to defend myself.

Grover

I'm in Central Park in New York trying to get to other satyr, but a tree nymph wants to be with me. But I told her that alright have a beautiful girlfriend that I love very much. I

started to run away from her and all of a sudden a bright flash blinded me of a second. Before I covered my eyes with my arms.

Frank

I'm in a pretty good mood today nothing to stressing. Right now I'm relaxing at Half-Blood Hill with my eyes close and my arms around Hazel and Leo as they both snuggle into my side and chest. Then it was like the sun got brighter.

Clarisse

While I dunking the newbie's head in toilet. I thought about the first time I did this to Prissy and soaked me. I would never admit this out loud to anybody, but I do miss him and our sparring matches and our fights and I am worried about where he is. This bright flash came out of nowhere and I lost my grip on the newbie.

Chris

I'm watching some new campers learning the basic sword technique. Not bad, but still a lot of room for improvement. I notice that one of the newbies was not here. I shook my head and went to go look for my girlfriend Clarisse. I've told her many time not to give new campers plumbing lessons. Then a bright flash came. I quickly covered my eyes thinking a god or goddesses was flashing in.

Reyna

Just finish my class on teaching new campers basic sword training and was going to find Clarisse while eating a piece of ambrosia. To ask her if can take over my next class. Cause a new camper give me a cheap slash. I beat him in a practice test. Then when my side was to him. He slashed me with his sword while I was explaining to the class what he did wrong.

I'm going to have to report him to Chiron when I'm finished talking to her. But right when I was leaving the arena. A bright _white_ flash came. I grabbed my Imperial Gold Dagger to pursue this intruder.

Travis

Me and Connor just played a prank on the Iris Cabin and we were still laughing about until we heard our names being called by someone. I recognized the voice and saw our girlfriend coming towards waving and smiling to us. We both smiled and waved back, but inside were nervous. I sighed with relief that she didn't find out about the prank we just pulled. She came over and hugged and kissed us both. Then we went behind the Demeter to make out of a bit. We were both nuzzling her neck while she moaned and had her hands inside our shirts rubbing our abs. We didn't noticed a godly like flash came.

Piper

Here sitting on 'Zeus Fist' and thinking about my friend/ex-boyfriend Jason. I feel so bad about what happen. I can't believe I was so stupid into believing those rumors about Jason wishing he was with Reyna instead of me and then the fighting about it. Well me yelling at him. Then he told me the true. I still feel so guilty.

 _Flashback_

" _We are though! I can't believe you lied to me about her!" I yelled and screamed at him._

" _What are you talking about, Piper?"_

" _Don't you tell me what I'm talking about. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." He was about to say something, but I didn't let him. "Did you sleep with her?"_

 _While shaking his head no. "I've never cheated on you."_

" _Don't lied to me. I've heard you wanted to be with Reyna and not me. I am not good enough for you, Jason. Huh? Is that it?"_

" _Yes. No. I've…,"_

" _WHAT!" I screamed so loud. I'm pretty sure people at Olympus could hear me._

" _Let me explain will you,"_ I nodded my head to him with a stern look on my face.

" _Yes, I did lied to you,"_ I was fuming with anger.

" _But mostly to myself,"_ I was a bit confused.

" _Yes, you are not enough for me,"_ I was sad.

" _No, I've never cheated on you with anybody,"_ I was relief.

" _And no, I don't want to be with Reyna,"_ Even more relieved.

 _My emotions were everywhere. Then I thought about what his said. "What you mean you lied mostly to yourself?"_

" _I dated you so I could have a normal dating life."_

" _You used me," I said with tears rolling down my face._

" _I'm sorr…," I interrupt him by slapping him across the face; hard and walked away, but grabbed me by the arm. Not to hard, but hard enough to make me stop._

" _W-what," I choked on a sob. Then I got mad at myself of sounding so weak._

" _I am sorry, Piper. I just couldn't make myself believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I lied to you, to my friends, to my family, but mostly; I lied myself. I thought by dating you. I could fix my problem. That it would just go away, but it didn't. It only g-g-go-go-got-t-t…,"_

 _Then he broke down. My tears, sadden and anger were forgotten. Now I only feel guilty. He's a roman and a son of Jupiter. So for him to break down like this. Something must really be bothering him for a long time for him to cry in front of someone._

" _What is it, Jason," I said in a calm/caring voice, but I didn't charmspeak._

" _I'm…," he started. He looked like he rather crawl under a rock or spend a summer in Hades; than to tell me._

" _Tell me, please," again; not charmspeak to him._

 _He took a deep breath "I'm… g-g-gay, Piper. I've like guys for a long time and I thought that there was something very wrong with me. I wanted to fix myself to be normal. That's why I dated you and I am so sorry, Piper. But...I-I just couldn't find a way to tell you. Cause I couldn't tell myself, but I was going to tell when I admit it to myself and I finally did. But I didn't know how to tell you. Now you know and I'm sorry, Pipes. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I'm so so sorry," with tears flowing down his face and he used the winds to fly off somewhere._

 _I just stand there for it felt like for hours on end. Just feeling even more guilty than I have ever felt before. I believed a rumor without any facts or even a single piece of hard evidence. Then Jason tells me a deep secret that he feels so bad; so guilty about it his whole live. Only for it to come up after a heated argument that I started. I felt my inner Aphrodite come to the surface and as a daughter of Aphrodite Goddess of love. I knew that is it hard for some people to admit to themselves and to others that they are gay._

 _I snapped out of my thoughts and I knew that I had to go after him to tell him that I'm okay with him being gay and I want to be the friend that he could turn to, to talk about anything without being judge._

 _I went to his cabin and knock on his door. After 30 seconds I knock again and called for him. After two minutes of knocking and calling out. I open the door to see if he was in there. I looked around and noticed that something was wrong. He clothes and all of his other personal belongings were gone. I ran to go find Chiron._

 _End of Flashback_

After I went to Chiron we found out that Jason and Percy were gone. Percy wrote a note that just said not to come looking for them because we will never find them. No further explanation on why they left. Then I was blinded by a bright white flash.

Chiron

Mr. D is inside taking a nap and I'm on the front porch of the Big House in my power wheelchair looking over the camp. I hear laughter, singing, and the sound of swords. It bring a smile to my face; a sad smile. Cause two of my best/favorite students are not here to enjoy. Jason a great hero and friend and Percy; also a great hero, friend, and who is like a son to me. I wish they were here, but I know why they left. Percy left a note for the camp and a letter just for me. I remember the letter word per word for memory.

 _Dear Chiron,_

 _Please don't share this letter with anybody, but I feel like I should at least tell you why. Plus I don't want people pointing fingers and blaming each other. I'm leaving because after the Second Titan War Annabeth and I were at beach enjoying the peace we all finally had. We were just talking about the friends we lost and then Annabeth just kissed me. I was so shocked by, but after I realize what happen. I hurryed and pulled away from her. I could tell she was shocked by my action, but she tried again. So I held her back and calmly told her that she was not my type. But she didn't take 'no' for a answer. She grabbed and pulled me into the water and tried to kissed me again and again I gently pushed her away from me. I kept calling her that she's not my type. She asked my why and I told her that do have a thing for blondes, but she wasn't my type. She was like a sister to me. Keyword was. I don't really remember what happen or how we got 'together'. My guess that it was a side effect to the love potion that she put in my drink. Don't really remember when she did did it. But on the Argo II; Jason caught her putting a pink liquid into my drink and a pink mist/smoke like heart flowed out of it. Then went back in_ _ **(A/n: Like in Shrek 2)**_ _. He figure it out that it was a love potion and kept me away from Annabeth long enough for it to wear off. Which was just after the Second Giant War. I have to leave. Annabeth just keeps coming after me and she just doesn't get it that I don't want her in that way._

 _I've never told anyone this other than my mom, Luke, Zoë, Jason, and now you. Is that I'm bisexual,_ but _I prefer males. That's one of my reasons and a few other are. She is too bossing and sometimes too prideful._

 _P.S. Chiron please don't be so sad that we are gone. We can take care and protect each other. I do love camp, but I need a change of seen._

 _P.S.S. I also wanted to tell you that you will always be my teacher, my mentor, and a second father to me and I will miss you Chiron._

The first part is written in Ancient Greek and the second part is written in Latin.

 _Hey Chiron it's me Jason. I also wish to just tell you why I'm leaving and also ask you not to tell anyone else._

 _All my life I felt different than everybody else and I don't mean being a demigod or a son of Jupiter. Like I told Piper after she accused me for cheating her. I've like guys for a long time and I've alway thought that there was something very wrong with me. I wanted to fix myself to be normal. That's one of the reasons I dated her. Yes she is very pretty, but my love for her is brother/sisterly love. I never wanted to hurt her feels. But I just couldn't find a way to tell her. Cause I couldn't tell myself, but I was going to tell her when I admit it to myself. I finally did admit to myself with help from Percy and then I told her. And I know that I hurt her feelings really bad. Plus with Percy leaving is another reason I have to go. Somebody gots to keep him out of trouble. Even if I didn't know you every long Chiron. I will miss you every much. :)_

 _Jason and Percy_

 _P.S. I won paper, rock, scissors. So my name got to go first. Much to Percy's dismay._

 _P.S.S. Don't worry. We'll look after each other and try to keep the other out of trouble. Namely Percy. :)_

I loved that Percy thought of me as a second father, but upset about what Annabeth did to him and smiled at their sense of humor. I've respected their wishes after all these years not to tell anyone else about what they told me. I miss them both. I know they are alive somewhere out there and I hope and pray that they are both safe and happy.

I looked up to look over the camp and wish they see could see how Camp Olympus came together. Then I notice white flashes in a lot of different spots all over camp. I immediately start to go and investigate this matter. Then the same white flash surrounds me.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I really don't have a good excuse. Except for laziness. Notes at the end and without father ado. Chapter 2. (Hey, that rhymes.)**

* * *

Present time: December 21, 2001. The Winter Solstice after Thalia became a tree.

Location: Olympus Throne room

P.O.V.: Third Person

* * *

It was calm and peaceful day in the Throne room of Olympus.

 _Of course mother loves me more, Poseidon!_

 _Hades give me back my daughter!_

 _Hades, you killed my daughter!_

 _No, I didn't. Her live force is still in the tree._

 _Stop calling me little sis. I'm older!_

 _ZEUS! Why is there a picture of another woman in your wallet!_

 _Father, do I have to stay at that stupid camp for brats!_

 _Sea-disaster are better than air-disaster!_

 _Name one memorable sea-disaster that mortals remember!_

 _The Titanic!_

 _Woman; shut-up about your stupid muffins!_

 _I won Athens fair and square, barnacle beard!_

 _Mother are you going to apologize for throwing me out a window and Ares stop flirting with my wife!_

 _Hermes get down from there and you and Apollo stop throwing cereal at each other! Cereal doesn't grow on tree you know!_

 _Apollo stop flirting with my hunters!_

 _Oh, shut-up bird brain!_

 _APOLLO, YOU'RE SO HOT!_

The gods got quiet and looked over to Apollo.

"Only you would say something like that," Artemis said while rolling her eyes.

After that a white flash interrupted them and from that a blonde hair girl with beach sand on her feet, bottom, and legs and her shoes in one hand and a dagger in the other. She looked around and saw the Olympians. She quickly put her dagger away and knelled to them. Right before she was about to say something.

Then another flash came with two boys. One with black hair and clothes. The other with blonde hair in regular issue camp clothes. Making them look like day and night. One is laying down on top of another and in heated making out. The blonde boy was starting pushing the other boy's shirt up and the dark headed boy was starting to unbutton the other boy's pants.

The blonde girl clears her throat to get their attention. They looked up and wide eyed. Both pulled away from each other at lightning speed **(A/n: not literally)**. Then they got up quickly and straighten their clothes with bright red blushes on their faces. The two immature gods started laughing and Aphrodite cooed at them.

More white flashes came. A girl that looks like a hunter of Artemis in battle stance. A satyr that look like he was in mid run with arms over his eyes; then he fell. Another young woman sitting down with changing color eyes like kaleidoscopes and feathers in her chopping hair. A boy laying down with another boy and a girl on either side of him. A warrior like female also a battle stance. A male camper also in mid run. Another warrior like female bending over. A bright red hair female with paint in her hair and on her clothes. Another group of three with the girl in the middle and two boys on either side necking her and her hands up down their shirts. And finally a older man in a power wheelchair.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU TO INTERRUPT THE COUNCIL OF THE GODS! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" Zeus thunder with all his might. **(lol)**

The children and satyr covered their ears as the man in the wheelchair rolled forward. The gods recognize him as Chiron.

"We apologize for the intrusion my lords and ladies, but didn't you send for us," he said calmly, but confused.

"No, we didn't," Zeus said a bit more calmly.

Another, but small flash and came down a note. One of the females caught it.

"Well. What does it say child," said Zeus getting irritated at all these interruptions.

"I don't know. I can't read it. It's in English."

The fiery redhead girl walks up to the girl with grass green eyes and took the note.

"It's says: _Dear gods, goddesses, demigods, centaur, satyr, and mortal._

 _We sent these demigods, satyr, Chiron, and mortal from the future to your time. There will be a few more coming soon. Do not kill them. For they are important in times ahead. Read the books that we are sending. Time is stop for the time being. We're giving you a chance to change the future, save lives, become better gods, rulers, and parents. So DON'T screw this up. They are not aloud to tell you about the future before it's revealed the books. Demigods only tell them our names and parentage. No titles. Gods bring Amphitrite, Triton, Persephone, Ariadne, and Zoë Nightshade. For they need to hear this too._

 _From: The Fates_

"Cool," said one of the boys that looks alike another. "We can change thing for the better."

"Yuck, books. Stupid books. That's why we have to stay here for," Apollo said moaning and groaning. While Athena glared at him and said.

"Books are _not_ stupid. They are great and a valuable asset to the world. Plus, it would be unwise to go against the words of the Fates."

The gods summoned the other immortals the Fates said to bring and when they came. The gods explained what was happening.

"Well, then… introduce yourselves," said Zeus.

The gray eyed girl covered in sand stepped forward. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Athena looked over her daughter from the future and nodded her approval. Then snapped her fingers to remove the sand for her and the floor. Annabeth smiled to her who smiled back.

The next to step forward was the girl with grass green eyes. "I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter." Her mother and Persephone smiled at her. Then Demeter frowned to her.

"Who are those boys?" Demeter pointed and look disapprovingly at the two boys who looked alike.

"My boyfriends."

"Boyfriends. Two of them. At the same time," Demeter said looking faint.

"I'm 22, mother," She replied. Then stepping back while they came forward and she gave them _each_ a big kiss on the lips.

"I'm Travis."

"And I'm Connor."

" _Stoll_." They said this part together.

"Sons" said the first boy.

"Of."

" _Hermes_." They finished together.

"Y-y-you're d-dating-ing sons o-o-of Her-Hermes," Demeter said starting to faint. " _T-twins s-so…_ "

"Their not twins, Aunt Demeter. Travis is a little over a year older," replied Hermes.

But Demeter don't hear. For she already fainted in her throne and Persephone was waving her with a hand fan.

Other boy came forward. "I'm Christopher Rodriguez, but I prefer be to called Chris and I'm a son of Hermes, too."

Hermes smiled at his boys. They grinned back.

"I'm Clarisse laRue, daughter of Ares," she said after she gave Chris a kiss.

Ares nodded to his daughter. Then looked over to Chris. "You're my little girl's boyfriend?" Chris nodded to him, but Ares glared.

Clarisse saves him, "No, Father. Chris is my husband.

Then Chris said his answer out aloud. "Yes, Lord Ares, sir."

"If you break her heart or hurt my daughter in anyway. I'll rip you apart. Limb by limb. _Slooowly._ " He growled at him. "Understand."

"Y-y-yes, sir. I w-will never do-o-o that. I love her." Ares nodded approvingly.

Clarisse smiled and went over to him to kiss his cheek. Then they stepped back and the girl with kaleidoscope eyes took their place.

"My name is Piper McLean and I'm a daughter of _Aphrodite_ ," she said. Though she didn't sound like she liked that very much, but Aphrodite smiled sweetly at her little girl. Who is now all grown up and became a very beautiful woman.

"Do you have a boyfriend or husband, Piper."

"No, I don't and I really not want one right now. I'm focusing on my training and new campers."

"But, aren't you and Jason dating?" said Annabeth. Aphrodite immediately perked.

"No. We broke up before he left." Aphrodite pouted up at this. "But I do hope to find him and apologize for my actions and for what I said to him."

"And what _did_ you say and _do_ to him?" said the Hunter. Artemis didn't like how her hunter sound so concern for a _boy_.

"That's between me and him, Th..." but stopped herself before she revealed her name.

A boy that looked like an Hispanic elf stepped forward to get people off that conversation. "Hi, I am 'the totally awesome, hot, cool, cour…' AHHH!" he said then yelled at the end. As the Hunter whacked him over the head with a glare and a irritating growl.

Artemis smirk as she nodded her approval with her Hunter's actions. While Zeus got a good look at the Hunter and notices that she looked a lot like his poor little daughter Thalia. A sad look came over his face. He shook that thought away. ' _There's no way that is my little girl. Plus, this girl is a bit older than her and second; my daughter is forever a tree.'_

The boy continue "Courageous… Ok, ok, ok." he again said then moved and turn his head away and put hands up to block Hunter girl's hand from hitting him again. "Ok, ok. My name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

Hephaestus looked up and over to his son. Who is only 7 right now, but there he was. All grown up. Leo walked over to the Asian boy and African American girl. They smiled at Leo and pulled him between them. They both then tucked the same curl back behind Leo's ear. The girl kissed Leo first, then boy, and then the other two kissed each other. They all looked at each other with so much love in their eyes; that Hephaestus didn't speak up, but a small smile tugged at his lips. He was glad that his son found someone… well, someone's, that he love and who loved him right back.

The Asian boy was about to step forward, but the girl with them shook her head no and then whispered something in his ear. Then motioned to the blonde head boy who was the one was making-out and undressing the boy next to him on the floor when they first came. He still had a blush on his cheeks showing he's embarrassment about it, but he still walked forward.

"My name is William Solace." Apollo eyes bugged out as he was sharing at the boy. Who said his son's name. "But I prefer to be called Will and I'm a son of Apollo," he finished and then walked back to his _boyfriend_ to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Is he your boyfriend, Will?"

"No, he's my fiance." Apollo nodded, but he looked between his son and dark headed boy. And wonder what his son saw in him. ' _The boy looked like a loner. They look like complete opposites. Like light and dark. Day and night. Sure, I've heard that opposite attract, but I still wonder. Of course, I would never try to find out by flirting and trying seducing him. Ok. Well, I have before, but I promised myself to never do that again. After one of son's got very mad at me, but beside the point. I wonder who is godly parent is.'_

The Asian boy tried to forward again, but Will's fiance beat him to it. Even though Will tried to stop him. The boy whispered quietly to him, but the immortals could still hear him though. "It's ok, Will. The Fates told the gods that we can't be harm. For we our important for the future. I'll be fine," after he finished. His kissed his fiance. He walked forward. "Please, let me finish before you accuse anyone." Zeus about to say something, but the boy hurried to speak up before he did. "My name is Niccolo di'Angelo." Hades' eyes got wide, but happy to see his son. "But please call me Nico and I'm a son of Hades." Zeus' face turned purple and was about to blow his top. Demeter, who woke up a little while ago, and Persephone both glared at the boy. "And before you accused my father for breaking the oath," he started. "I was born before it and placed in the lair of the Lotos eaters for about 70 years."

Will came to him and put his arm around his shoulder and the other on his arm to gently pulled him back towards the others.

"You are still not supposed to be here!" Zeus shouted.

"I didn't break the oath, _brother_. Plus, the Fates did say we can't hurt them and that includes my son and another thing. You broke the oath first, you weasel."

Poseidon chuckled quietly to himself. While Zeus' face turn a deep shade of purple. To the point he looked like a big, fat grape.

"My daughter is gone. She is…"

"RIGHT HERE!" the Hunter shouted while walking forward. "I'm Thalia _Grace_ , daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the Hunter's of Artemis."

All the gods and goddesses looked shocked. Hera got over it quickly and glared to her, but Thalia ignored it. "You're my lieutenant, but what happen to Zoë?" Artemis said. Then looked down to her current lieutenant and long time friend.

A sad look crossed Thalia, but was gone as quickly it came. "She's no long your lieutenant, milady."

"We all get that, but what happen to her? Is what my little sis asked you," he said knowing how much Zoë meant to his sister.

Artemis drew and shot a arrow close to Apollo's manhood. Which he let out a girly squeak and Hermes and Ares laughed. "I'm than you, you jackass." Then she turned Thalia, but she beat her to it.

"I can't reveal anything, milady. You will have to wait for it in the books."

"Speaking of books. Where are the stupid things? So we can get this over with."

Athena growled to Apollo, again. Then everybody heard a _pop_ coming from above Apollo. When Apollo looked up. A big box came down and hit Apollo right in the face. Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Ares, Hades, Thalia, Zoë, Leo, and the Hermes' boys roared in laughter. While everybody else smiled or chuckled to themselves.

"Ow. HEY, shut-up all of you," Apollo said with his bloody nose and golden circle around his eye **(A godly version of a black eye)**. Apollo heal himself and then opened the box. "It's books. Here Athena," and toss it to her.

"BE CAREFUL! You might have _hurt_ them."

"Books don't have feelings, Bird-brain."

"Shut-up, barnacle beard."

"There just books, Athena. It's not a baby animal or something like that," Hermes said calmly to her.

"Oh, be quiet it you."

"So, what are their titles?" Hera asked.

"Let's finish the introductions first," said Zeus.

Next stepped up was the fiery redheaded girl with blue and green paint in her hair and all colours, glitter, and doodles on her jeans.

"My name is Rachel E. Dare and I'm a full mortal."

"WHAT IS MORTAL DOING HERE!" Zeus exclaimed. Hera put a hand on him arm to calm him down.

"I'm not a regular mortal, but I'm not related to the gods. The Fates said no titles. So I can't tell you right now," she replied calmly.

Before Zeus could demand to know; the Asian man who has a baby panda face that kissed Leo and the other girl; stepped forward.

"My name is Frank Zhang..." Ares flicker to his Roman form and the immortals and the others noticed this. "And son of Mars and legacy of Poseidon."

"What is a Roman doing with the Greeks!" Zeus and Athena practically shouted/screamed.

"Like father, like daughter," Poseidon muttered.

"I'm the books will tell us. Now let's all calm down." Everybody jumped when they heard Hestia's voice. Forgetting that she was there. They all nodded at her request.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and I'm _also_ born before the oath," said the girl that was Leo and Frank; quickly so nobody _(*cough.. Zeus.. cough*)_ could interrupted her. While Hades changed to his Roman and then back again. Then he let a small smile appear on his face, before it quickly disappear.

The last female warrior stepped forward and said, "My name Reyna _Avila Ramirez-Arellano_ , daughter of Bellona," she, like, Thalia. Didn't sound like she liked her last name.

Finally the man in that gods already know. "As you all know my name is Chiron," he said giving a small bow to them.

"Now, let's read the titles of the books," Hera said again.

Before Athena could read the titles…

(Is this the end)

(Maybe)

(Yes)

(No)

(Yes)

(No)

(No)

(Maybe)

(YES!)

(NOOOOOOO)

*Evil laughter* ( _YES_ )

 _ ***I was thinking about stopping here, but I'm in a good mood…so**_ **no** _ **.***_

Another white flash came and it revealed two boys; that looked younger than the others and they are laughing hysterically and singing. One boy has blonde hair and was laying on the ground with the a dark haired boy. Who was also on the ground, but using the blonde boy's stomach as a pillow.

"Percy? Jason?" said Thalia.

Poseidon perked up at 'Percy's' name and looked over at the dark headed teenager. The blond hold up a bottle of alcohol and drink it. Then the dark head boy grabbed it and drank some too. Then they both starting singing while laughing.

 **Ba-da-da, Ba-da-da**

 **Ba-da-da-da-da-da..**

 **You've got to love the world, be a friend**

 **And when you're down you've got to get up again.** (Percy points up then down)

 **And when you're blue here's what you do.**

 **Just sing this happy tune,**

 **Come on now.** (Percy and Jason hit each other)

 **Ba-da-da, Ba-da-da**

 **Ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-dah**

 **Ba-da-da, Ba-da-da**

 **Ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-dah...**

 **Talked to the sun, said "How do you do?** (Percy pointed to Apollo. While he smiled and waved.)

 **I've got a problem and I'm countin' on you"**

 **What he said pleased me, He said "Happy is easy**

 **And here's all you got to do:**

 **"You've got to love the world, be a friend** (Percy does ASL for 'friend')

 **"And when you're down you've got to get up again**

 **"And when you're blue here's what you do**

 **"Just sing this happy tune."**

 **Come on now** (Percy towards Apollo and Jason towards the demigods)

 **It's been a long time now since I've been blue**

 **"Cause happy is easy when you know what to do**

 **Just love the world, and try to be a friend**

 **When someone asks just tell them again**

 **You've got to love the world, be a friend** (Jason open his arms out wide at 'world')

 **And when you're down you've got to get up again**

 **And when you're blue here's what you do** (Percy checks his arms at 'blue')

 **Just sing this happy tune,**

 **Come on now** (Percy again towards Apollo's direction; while Jason screams it)

 **Ba-da-da, Ba-da-da**

 **Ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-dah**

 **Ba-da-da, Ba-da-da**

 **Ba-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-dah...**

"Their drunk!" Annabeth accused.

Clarisse rolled her eyes and said, "No, Styx, Sherlock." While thunder rumbled angrily across the sky above. "Was that your first guess," she taunted.

Annabeth glared at her, but Clarisse just rolled her eyes again. Not at all scared by her glared.

Everybody, except the gods closed they eyes when a gold flash came. Everybody, except for the singing duo; who started singing the same song again. Knelled or bow their heads in Chiron's case; to the Fates. Not paying attention to them. The Fates motion everybody to raise; while they kept staring at two laughing hyenas.

"D-d-amn! M-m-my-e si-i-idesssss are k-kill-ling me-e," slurred the dark headed boy; still laughing very hard. "C-can ya f-fil-le a-a d-di-vorce f-from y-your-r s-ii-desss, d-du-de."

The blonde just took another. The dark headed grabbed the bottle, but one the Fates grabbed it from him. He looked around, "H-he-ey. W-wh-ere d-did it-t-t g-go-o-o?"

Apollo, Hermes, their kids, and Leo broke out laughing. While many cracked smiles, but a few glared. _(*Cough.. Artemis, Hera, Athena, and Zoë.. cough*)_ The Fates cleared their throats loudly over the laughing. The dark headed teen looked up at the one closest to him and said.

"Hiya, toots."

Once again all the immature people starting laughing again and some were rolling on the floor. Many stared at the boy in shock that he would say something like that to them.

They started singing the same song from earlier. A couple more times before Hermes finally stops laughing. The Fates waited for everybody to calm down.

"Get up you two and introduce yourselves. Names and parentage only."

"W-wh-y-y?" said the blonde while they stumbled a few times before they were standing. But they were holding each other up.

"The gods and demigods; plus a few others. Are going read the books."

"B-but-t-t, I th-ought-t w-was g-g-go-oing to b-be on Th-thurs-day-ay," said the other.

"In your time. It is Thursday!" said the Fates getting a bit irritated.

"W-wh-ahh-t?" the blonde said looking as confused as the dark headed; green eyed teen.

"N-now-w, I'm-m n-no s-son-n of-f A-ath-the-na," a few demigods snickered. "B-but I-I c-cou-ld ha-have s-sw-orn S-sun-d-day c-came a-aft-er S-sat-satur-d-day."

"Dang. You've been drinking for... for..." started Leo.

"Five days," Athena and Annabeth said simultaneously.

"Huh. Oh-h. Th-th-anks, t-toot-ts-s," said the dark headed teen to Athena.

Poseidon muffled a laugh; while she glared dangerously at him, but he drunk to notice. Athena was about to said something to the boy, but.

"Introduce yourselves, now," interrupted the Fates.

"I...uh. Uhh. I f-f-or-g-got m-my n-na-me-e," the green eyed teen said scratching his head.

"I-I re-remem-ber a-an-oth-er t-ime y-you f-for-g-got y-your-r n-name-e," smirked the blonde.

The teen beside him looked confused. "W-wh-at-t d-do y-you me-mean?"

The blue eyed blonde continued to smirk to him. The green eyed boy ignored him.

"I-I kn-ow I'm-m a-a s-son-n of-of-of f-fish-y d-du-de." Amphitrite, Athena, and Poseidon's brother send an accused look to the sea god, but he send a confused look to the boy. Hoping to throw them off for a bit. "B-but-t, w-what-t wa-as my-y n-name a-again?"

"Percy!" said Annabeth.

"AHHHHH!" Percy screamed as he looked in her direction. Then slapped himself.

"W-wh-at's-s w-wr-ong," said the blonde boy; looking worriedly at him. "W-why y-you s-sl-ap-p y-your-s-self-f?"

"M-man-n. I th-thought-t I-I w-was d-dr-eam-in'."

"W-wh..."

The dark headed teen cut him off. "I-I th-though-t I s-saw An-annie-ie-bitch."

The group from the future; except Annabeth and Chiron; looked shocked. A few of the goddesses looked sternly/disapprovingly at him. Annabeth was fuming, but Chiron knows was happen. Before Annabeth or the blonde boy could said something.

"Hermes," said the Fates. The messenger god snapped to attention. "Give them your multi-vitamins and cure them."

"Aww," Travis, Connor, Chris, and Leo whined.

"What is it you guys?" said Piper.

"I have a feeling that there's a story behind that smirk," said Leo.

"Me, too," said the Hermes' boys.

The woman in the room rolled their eyes at them.

"UHHH!" came from the dark headed one. "I think I rather be drunk."

Another groan/yell came, but this time from the blue eyed teen. "That stuff taste horrible."

"Now, say your names and parentage," the Fates snapped/growled.

The teens eyes snapped up and they nodded to them. The green eyed boy stepped up first.

"I'm Percy Jackson," Poseidon guess was correct. This is his son, but he is glad that he grow-up and that the Fates were here to protect his boy. But frowned a thought that his son was drinking. Especially when his son looked seventeen... eighteen tops. "And I'm a son of Poseidon and..."

But he was cut off by Zeus and Hades shouting at the sea god. While his wife, immortal son Triton, Athena, and Hera glared at him.

"QUIET!" yelled the Fates simultaneously over everybody. "You are NOT aloud to harm these demigods. They are under our protection and these two," they said pointing Percy and the blonde boy. "They are not only under our protection, but also someone _else_." They said mysteriously.

Then the Fates looked over to the teen looking boys and they nodded to the Fates understanding what they meant.

"Are you going to tell us," Annabeth said in a demanding tone to the five of them.

"NO!" snapped one of them. While her sisters nodded and glared at the daughter of Athena.

"Lady Atropos," Percy said getting the attention of the one who snapped at Annabeth.

"Yes."

"May I finish my introduce."

"No titles." said one of others.

"I wasn't, but I didn't finish, because I was interrupted."

Percy and the Fates seem to be having telepathic conversation. Then the Fates nodded to him and then one said.

"Go ahead."

"Thank-you, Lady Lachesis," he smiled kindly to her and she gave him a small smile and nod.

Everybody else, but blue eyed boy and the other two Fates. Looked creeped out.

"How do you know which one is which?" Athena asked.

"I know them for along time and I know pretty well. So, I can tell them apart."

"But know?" she asked again.

Percy smirked to her and said, "I have my ways." Before Athena could pipe up again. "As I was saying before. I am the son of Poseidon and Neptune."

Everybody was shocked at the allegation. Well, everybody, except for Poseidon, blonde teen, the Fates.

"WHAT!" said everybody, except the latter.

"How is that possible?" Athena once _again_ asked a question.

The Fates told him in his mind not to how just yet.

"I guess I'm just special," he smiled to her; just to annoy her. She was about to speak up again. "Sorry. I can't said how, but I'm sure it well be in the books."

Blue eyed blonde stepped forward. "I'm Jason Grace. Full brother to Thalia, but I'm a son of Jupiter."

"You had two kids by the same woman in both forms. That's against Ancient Laws, Zeus," Hades said furiously.

While Hera slapped her husband very hard across the face.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" the Fates yelled. "You are given a chance in a lifetime to change things. To become better immortals. You are better than the Titans, but there are a lot of room for improvements. And you're yelling and arguing about petty things. While your own children died too young. The world; your domains are dying, because you are doing nothing to stop it. It's time for _all of you_ to grow and take responsibility. Listen to these books well. We expect you all to learn something from this and remember. You cannot hurt or kill those from the future." they said as they were leaving. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot. There will be more coming soon and boys." The Fates said to everybody then turn to Percy and Jason. "We will tell _him_ that you boys are okay. He was pretty worried about you. We'll be careful if we were you when you return." Then they flashed out.

"When are you going to tell where you've been," said Annabeth; who was getting impatient.

The care-free teen; who was laughing and smile. Almost the whole time since he'd been here. Turn and gave her a _**very**_ dangerous glare. Everybody in his line of sight flinched back. Ares and a few others gave out little girl squeaks.

Zeus thought, _'The sea spawn 'dangerous glared' is more scarier than his father.'_

 _'Whoa. I'm impressed. My little boy knows how to give someone a '_ _Dangerous_ _:_ _ **DON'T**_ _mess with me or I'll_ **kill** _you' glare. They look just like mine with the hide power of the sea. My son is more powerful than I thought he would be. Especially being born in both my forms.'_

 _'Damn. Percy's glare has improved since 'The Second Titan War,''_ thought Nico.

 _'What did Wise Girl say or do to make Prissy this angry,'_ Charisse thought to herself.

Annabeth was so scared as she got the _full force_ of his glare; she wetted herself. Percy's eyes looked like a hurricane and a very angry and dangerous ocean at the same time. They glowed bright sea-green as they pulse with power. She wanted to look away, but eyes felts hypnotic. They pulled you to look deep in them. She didn't know how long she looked into Percy's eyes, but it felt like hours. While in reality it was only about fifteen seconds, before Jason put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

It took about a minute for everybody to pull themselves together.

"Now, let's get started on the books," Percy said; wanting to get this over with.

"Wait. How were you able to do that?" Zeus asked suspiciously.

"It was..." Percy started; then he and Jason made eye contact. Before turning back to Zeus. "It was... a gift."

"From who?" asked Leo.

"From _whom_ ," corrected Athena, Chiron, and Percy.

Some of demigods looked Percy in surprised. Annabeth was still shaken up, but Athena flashed some fresh clothes on her.

"What!" Percy said.

"You corrected the sentence," said Travis.

"Sooo."

"You're a son of Poseidon and..." Leo started, but trailed off from a sharp glare from Percy.

"I'm not as stupid as you might think. Plus, I've been around for... Ow!" Percy suddenly stopped and yelled when Jason elbowed him. "What was that for?"

Percy and Jason stared at each other. As everyone else looked from one to the other. Percy turned a bit and rolled his eyes. Then Jason grabbed his arm and they stared at each other again. Percy started nodding and waving his dismissively.

"What's going on?" asked Piper. "And are you talking to each other though your minds."

"Nothing and yes; we were. Now, please. Let's get to the books. So, can a least get through some of the chapters today," Jason answer for Percy.

"Who's going to reading first?" asked Piper; dropping for now her other questions.

"I'll read first," said ?.

* * *

 **I hope y'all like it. I worked really hard on it.**

 **Nice review = me in good mood to write and post another chapter.**

 **And don't forget to give me unique ideas to make story different from others. :)**


End file.
